


Solace

by Emblue_Sparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gift Giving, M/M, and their beloved creator, canon divergent from 14x15 Peace of mind, comic books, hand holding, mentions of super heroes, pie making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks/pseuds/Emblue_Sparks
Summary: All is quiet in the bunker, yet ample opportunity exists for Dean and Cas to bring each other comfort when it's needed.





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> This is a belated birthday gift for a lovely, bookish friend who has been missing depictions of the more subtle, simple elements of the Profound Bond. I hope it satisfies!

"What's the word Cas?" Dean queried as he strolled into the kitchen mid morning, his arms weighted down with groceries.

No longer falling for that nostalgic little joke, Cas looked up and thoughtfully replied, "It's six letters down, meaning 'comfort in sorrow, misfortune, or distress'."

Two vast forests of green were momentarily raised in a furrowed brow, revealing a quizzical train of thought. "Soothe?"

"Hmm, doesn't work with the 'across.' I'll figure it out. Where's Sam?"

Dean began unpacking the boxes and bags. "Ethics lecture series at K.U. It's just us against the world for a few days."

Quietly nodding, Cas returned to his crossword puzzle in hopes of distracting himself. His current worry of heavens impending fall and the annihilation of his species, had brought his typically optimistic mood down a notch, and Dean had noticed.

 

A half an hour later, when Dean was finished organizing his Costco haul, he placed something in front of Cas as he sat down at the breakfast table across from him. The angel was so deep in concentration he'd barely stirred. 

"Penny for your thoughts?"

The angel was gently tugged out of his Thursday morning paper entertainment by the soft voice. "I'm sorry, this crossword is challenging for me today. What's this?"

Nervously rubbing his hands together and bouncing his knee under the table, Dean glanced at the brown paper package, urging Cas to open it.

Inside Cas found a library bound album labeled  _ Volume One.  _ His face was uncertain, yet curious. The guy rarely received gifts and was at a loss.

Dean took a crack at the crossword puzzle while whispering, "It's a gift Cas. We open those."

A cautious light shone from the angel eyes and a small upturned smile appeared as he opened the album's cover. What Cas found inside had his smile spreading into a full grin. That alone brought a relief to Dean, who was doing his darndest not to get mushy.

"A collection of the first Saturday Evening Posts? How did you know? Did Sam-"

"Unlike me, you forget to delete your search history on the spare laptop. As often as you've entered it into the search bar I figured you really liked them. Most people put photos of family in an album, given your situation..well, I hope this is still just as calming."

A slightly bashful expression flashed across Cas's face as he shyly uttered a heartfelt, "I-I'm not sure I have the right words. This is incredibly thoughtful. Thank you."

With a sense of contentment Dean simply replied, "Seems to me you did just fine. What's the plan for today? Got any angel business to take care of?"

"Not at the moment, no. Wo-would you like to play some catch Dean?"

Dean perked up big time at the notion and ran for his old ball and gloves he kept in the gym.

 

They spent the day tossing the ball around until a late spring storm put on the brakes. The lingering chill had Dean throwing on a hoodie so Cas suggested they warm up with hot cocoa and bake a pie. He'd been wanting to learn anyhow.

As it cooled, Dean headed off to his Dean Cave, in search of an an evening movie he thought Cas might like. Closing out a bunch of internet ads, and news articles from the TV which Sam must've left open he blurted out a shocked, "What the hell? When did this happen?" when coming across a paragraph of one which caught his eye.  

Cas had just finished cleaning up in the kitchen when he heard an outcry from the game room and the thud of the remote hitting the floor. Both were accompanied by a surge of minor distress and sadness from Dean. He immediately sprinted down the corridor to see what was wrong. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" he asked while scanning for obvious signs if injury.

With shoulders slumped forward, Dean stood in the middle of the room, eyes fixed on the wall below the new flat screen, his fingers on one hand were moving up and down while mentally counting. He was searching for something, yet Cas hadn't a clue for what.

"Last November. We we're dealing with the whole Michael mess. I've been so out of touch with certain things since...I hadn't heard."

"Heard what?"

"Stan Lee died."

Cas could see this was someone of relevance to Dean. Someone he didn't know personally, but his death caused him emotional distress. "I'm sorry. I don't know who that is, but you're upset about his passing. Will you tell me about him?"

Taking a deep breath, Dean explained. "He gave the world super heroes Cas. Growing up, I used to read any and all comic books of his I could get my hands on. Lee made  _ every _ kid, no matter how good or bad their own life was, believe they could rise above it and become super heroes too. He made adults feel like despite whatever mistakes they made, redemption was possible. I missed the news because of the whole Michael...thing."

Cas decided to be brave and slid his hand in Dean's, being careful to give just the right amount of pressure to assuage him. "I'm sorry the world's lost such a bright soul, and you've lost someone you greatly admired."

Dean turned to Cas in speechless awe.

"My apologies, it seems today I'm having difficulty finding the right words."

"Your golden Cas. It's all good." Dean quietly promised, squeezing the angels hand in return.

The angel picked up the remote and scrolled through a selection of movies, clicking on one that looked like the right amount of action packed adventure Dean typically enjoyed and a fair level of intrigue for himself.

 

As the The Winter Soldier queued up on screen, Dean squeezed Cas's hand in warm appreciation. "Solace. That's your word. The challenge you met. Solace." 

The angel had no idea how right, how significant to Dean, the word and deed really was.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
